


Putting Down Upped Roots

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Ash tries to hide her excitement that Ali is moving to Orlando while Ali is still upset over being traded.





	Putting Down Upped Roots

Ash grabbed the tape gun off the coffee table, quickly putting two strips of tape across the top of the box. She picked the box up and followed after Kyle to the truck. 

“I can’t believe she’s moving to Orlando!” Ash was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. 

“You really should calm down,” Kyle said, laughing as Ash wiggled around, setting the box in the truck. 

“I’m just so happy.”

“I can tell.” Kyle laughed and Ash smiled. 

“We’re going to be back together, in our home, in Orlando.” 

“And then you’ll get married and get a puppy and then kids!” Kyle clasped his hands together and grinned at Ash who glared at him.

“Ok, stop being a mean jerk.” Ash pouted, punching his arm.

“Hey! No punching the driver!” Kyle whined, grabbing his arm. 

“Ok, you two. Break it up,” Ali said, walking up. She deposited her box into the truck before turning to Ash, pulling her into a kiss, “I’m excited too though.” Ali smiled into another kiss. 

“I’m so glad you’re going to be home with me.”

“You spent years in my home. You followed me here and to Germany,” Ali said, cupping Ash’s cheek, “following you to Orlando is simple.” 

“I mean it is Orlando. Aside from Cali, it’s the best place in the country,” Kyle said from his spot on the truck, swinging his legs back and forth as he watched the couple. 

“Shut up Kyle,” Ash said, playfully pushing his head. 

x-x-x

Ali stared out the back door of her new home,  _ their _ new home. She felt Ash’s arms snake around her waist, her head coming to rest on her shoulder. 

“You ok?” Ash asked, kissing her shoulder. 

“Yeah, I’m just trying to process it all,” Ali said, “I just can’t believe they traded me.” Ali grumbled and Ash stifled her chuckle. 

“Aw baby, they are crazy. We both know that.” Ali huffed, turning into Ash’s embrace. 

“All those years, and they act like I’m nothing to them.”

Ash kissed the top of Ali’s head. “They are just a bunch of jerks.” 

“That is my home,” Ali said, her lip quivering as she fought off tears. 

“And your home still loves you. Don’t mix up men in suits, making a choice, with the people that showed up to game after game supporting you. They wore your jersey and made you signs and shouted your name, cheered you on. Those people, they are still there. Just because a bunch of suits traded you away doesn’t mean your hometown doesn’t still love you, and it certainly doesn’t mean that Orlando won’t welcome you with open arms. It also means that we are back together, year round.” Ash smiled into Ali’s neck.

“I just feel like I’ve been ditched.” 

“Ok you two,” Kyle said, glaring at them from across the room as he set a chair down, “break it up. That truck isn’t going to empty itself; and I certainly am not doing it all!” 

“Shut up Kyle,” Ali whined at her brother who smirked back.

“Stop being so down, booboo. So you got traded, welcome to the world of sports.” Kyle practically skipped out of the house as Ali glared at him. 

“Don’t listen to him, babe.” Ash tucked some loose hairs behind Ali’s hair. “It’s going to be ok.” Ash pressed their foreheads together. 

“He’s just teasing.” Ali sighed. 

“He is, typical Kyle.” Ash smiled slightly. “Come on love,” Ash said, taking Ali’s hand as they headed back out to the truck. 

“So, we hear we finally got a new neighbor,” Servando said as he walked over with a smile.

“Sure did.” Ali grinned, hugging him. 

“Thank god, that last one was loud! And always calling me to save her from snakes—”

“Snakes?” Kyle gasped jumping up into the back of the truck, “no one said anything about snakes!” 

“Oh come on you big baby,” Ash said, pulling him out of the truck. 

“Says the woman who screams till I come take care of them.” Servando smirked.

“And you come every time,” Ash reminded. 

Servando laughed, nodding. “True, I do.” 

“So, we’re going to have to talk about this snake thing,” Ali whispered to Ash who laughed, pulling her into a kiss.

“Says the girl who grew up in the mountains of Virginia that are covered with snakes.” Ash smirked and Ali laughed, leaning up to kiss her again. 

“I can’t believe I agreed to move down here. It’s hot and it’s muggy, and now, there are snakes.” Ali whined as Ash smiled into another kiss.

“Want to know the best upside though?”

“I guess I should hear it.”

“I’m here,” Ash said simply.

Ali grinned. “You are.”

x-x-x

Ash reached over in her bed, attempting to find Ali to pull her closer. She groaned when she came up empty and moved to get up. Making her way down the stairs to the couch where Ali was curled up, Ash sat next to her, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. 

“I don’t know how you did it,” Ali said, melting into Ash’s embrace, “dropping everything in 2012, following me to Germany, then to DC.” Ali turned to look at Ash, cupping her cheek she stared into Ash’s eyes. “You gave up everything for me.”

“No, I didn’t, Ali.  _ You _ are my everything. Sure, soccer has gotten in the way at times; we’ve gotten moved at different times; we fought over the national team; we’ve fought over everything to do with our jobs, but you know the one thing that has remained the same for years? We’ve been there for each other. We show up for each other, no matter what. Sure, we might fight and go through rough times but we know what’s important to us, each other.” Ash kissed Ali softly. 

“Of course we do babe,” Ali said, rubbing her thumb over Ash’s cheek.

“I wouldn’t have been able to do any of this without you. You have been my voice of reason; the voice that calms me. It’s your arms that I take comfort in, the ones I seek out and the only ones I want around me. You are the soul that gets me, you are my person, my heart and my future,” Ash said pressing her forehead against Ali’s, “you are the love of my life and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Ash,” Ali smiled as tears welled up in her eyes. She leaned up, connecting her lips with Ash’s, “you’re my everything too.” 

“So forget them, forget them for trading you. Look forward to the future with me.” 

“Our future in Orlando, home of the hot humid days.” Ali chuckled.

“Wherever our future takes us, be it here or DC or halfway around the world. I’ll be there for you.” 

Ali laid her head on Ash’s chest, taking comfort in having Ash’s arms around her. “My hair is going to wreak havoc from now on.” She laughed. 

“I’ll love you, even with crazy hair.” Ash smiled.

“Well, I would hope that wouldn’t be a valid reason to leave me.”

“I’d never leave you, baby. Well, unless you try to make me take care of the snakes.” 

“No, that’s what Serv is for.” Ali smiled, kissing Ash. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a request earlier this week from one of my reader's girlfriends asking for a fic for their girlfriend because their birthday is today, (Saturday, I couldn't wait it is Saturday my time so...) So Inovermyhead2016 You have been a wonderfully supportive girlfriend and have a wonderful girlfriend yourself this is for you and I hope you have a great birthday! You two are seriously some pretty awesome relationship goals! Thank you for letting me be part of this! Enjoy!


End file.
